galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Keeping Reform of 5050
Time Keeping Reform of 5050 The Year 5050 ( OTT ) was significant in several aspects. It saw the end of the Big Four . The Nul were almost completly integrated as Union members, the Shiss Empire destroyed and all but a few of the remaining Shiss also becoming Union. The last war against the Kermac and the Galactic Council (OperationTsunami commences) The Togar , the Karthanians and the Jooltar are now Union. The Union sees a new surge of expansion and new colonies and outposts are created in almost all galaxies of the local group. The Blue suggested to attempt a new time reform and this time it passed with a narrow margin of 51 to 49 percent of the votes and panel of experts was tasked to create a new uniform and Union wide standard as how time was expressed. The new standard was called Union Standard Time (UST). It defined how time was expressed and measured: *Union Standard Second is the standard unit of measurement in the Union Standard time. *Union Standard Minute = 100 Union Standard Seconds *Union Standard Hour = 100 Union Standard Minutes *Union Standard Day = 20 Union Standard Hours (equals 1 OTT day.) *Union Standard Week = 10 Union Standard Days *Union Standard Month = 50 Union Standard Days or 5 Union Standard Weeks. *Union Standard Year = 10 Union Standard Months. It was also agreed to change how years were counted. The new year 1 was the year the Union was founded (2220 OTT), but to avoid confusion and retain old historic dates the years up to 5050 could still be expressed the old way. All years prior to 5050 are now called (Old Era) and all years from 5051 (aka 2069 UST) on were called New Era. As part of the transition, it was decided that 5050 Old Era would end on December 30th and it would be immediately followed by the first day of 2069 UST (New Era.)1 It was decided to eliminate as much Earth centric time from daily use as possible. In 2071 UST (5054 OTT) the Assembly ordered the Fleet (holding on to OTT) to officially change to UST as well2. All ship board time is now kept to Union Standard and the Time center is Pluribus Unum . (Assembly Time ) Meaning for example it is 9 Hour early at the Assembly it is also 9hr early anywhere in the Union, regardless of local day or night cycles. This has an enormous boon to commerce and civil services as it allows business to conducted across the Union regardless of local times.3 Notes 1 While the Union Military and some other groups retained OTT after 12/30/5050, they also "skipped" 12/31/5050 going directly from 12/30/5050 to 01/01/5051. 2 After the first day of 2069 UST, fleet computronics kept track of time using both Union Standard Time and OTT. 3 Although all societies comprising the Union were encouraged to adopt the Union Standard Time as their only form of timekeeping, in many cases historical timekeeping standards were still in use by a number of planet based societies especially in activities that depended on the lenght of the planet's rotation. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies Category:Timekeeping